Dormammu (Earth-7045)
Dormammu is a member of the extradimensional race known as the Faltine, and with his sister Umar, was exiled for craving matter and killing their "father" Sinifer, who spawned them. Through treachery and guile, Dormammu took control of the Dark Dimension and began to cultivate worship of himself across several dimensions and conquering others, which he merged with the Dark Dimension to increase his power as he is strongest there. He is the power behind several demons, sorcerers and other magical villains. A classic ruler of a magical dimension, Dormammu is a powerful sorceror and one of the most feared and terrible entities in the universe. Wielder of truly godlike power, the Dread One has worked for unknown ages towards making our reality his own. He has fought Earth's Sorcerer Supreme since the days of Agamotto, but holds a particular enmity for Stephen Strange, who considers him his archenemy and will do anything to defeat him. Dormammu is a very intelligent entity, although he is not omniscient. However, he's quite adept at long-term strategies, often content to let the pieces fall into place on their own while keeping an eye out for potential interference. He’s also the kind of powerful, classic villain that likes to gloat. The relationship with his sister Umar is a complicated one: she’s at the same time a trustful ally in his conquests and a pawn whose personal power wains with each defeat. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers Dormammu is of sufficient skill and might to tamper with the spells of Odin against his will, as the Lord of the Dark Dimension did once to revert Thor back to his mortal guise. Dormammu has sufficient magical power to hold his own against clashes with Agamotto (who has power enough to stalemate Galactus) when the latter served as the universe's first Sorcerer Supreme, even aided by an alien disciple; to this day, the Vishanti regard him as their prime enemy and that of the Sorcerer Supreme. As a representative of Lord Chaos, Dormammu also held the upper hand in a formal game of cosmic chess against Odin, who was representing Master Order, but it ultimately ended in a draw as Odin wished. According to Loki, Odin speaks of Dormammu as an equal and vice versa. Dormammu even claims that he will destroy the Celestials, burning them in the Flames of the Faltine. However, there are still limits to his might. For example, after he had effortlessly defeated all the Avengers, Earth-stationed Autobots, and Defenders combined, including Thor and Doctor Strange, the Scarlet Witch used a hex on the Evil Eye of Avalon, to make it absorb the overconfident and distracted Dormammu. From Strange’s lone duels with the fallen Faltine being to his conflicts with him aided by the Defenders and other allies, Dormammu, frequently displays enough power to "ravage a cosmos" and destroy the entire universe. *'Sorcery over the Flames of the Faltine': Dormammu is composed of pure mystic energy, eclipsing even the greatest of sorcerers in terms of raw power and the ability to manipulate the forces of magic, including Doctor Strange and the Ancient One. Dormammu is virtually indestructible and immortal due to his energy form composed of raw magical energy which is increased and replenished, at least partially, by worship throughout various dimensions. Dormammu has also shown himself capable of besting wielders of the Phoenix Force. *'Banishment' *'Superhuman Strength' *'Astral Projection' *'Matter Transmutations' *'Interdimensional Teleportation/Transportation' *'High-Speed Flight' *'Elemental Control': Dormammu can call on the elements to do his bidding. *'Time Travel': though capable of this it seems to drain Dormammu of his powers causing him to not use it. *'Invulnerability' *'Size Alteration' *'Immortality' *'Regenerative Healing Factor': his race is immune to diseases and toxins and can recover from almost any injury no matter how severe. *'Energy Projection': manifestations ranging from force bolts and cursed conflagrations to magically-constructed beings, or empowering others to such a point that the empowered one wields power dwarfing even that of a dimension's Sorcerer Supreme. *'Energy Absroption': he can draw upon the power of the entire Dark Dimension, but is somewhat more limited when present in another dimension. Abilities *'Super-Genius Intelligence' *'Master Martial Artist': trained in an extra-dimensional fighting style, Dormammu is a capable hand-to-hand combatant, but was once bested by the well-trained, in martial arts, human Doctor Strange when neither was using mystic powers. Weaknesses Dormammu's magical powers are stated and shown to be weakened when on Earth or in any other dimension not of his own, failing to pierce the material plane's dimensional boundaries directly from the Dark Dimension when they were secured by the spells of the Sorcerer Supreme; even a temporary dimensional aperture with other dimensions has been shown to weaken him, sapping his mystic prowess sufficiently that the Sorcerer Supreme of the Earth dimension could rival him in direct magical combat. Trivia *The personality dynamic between Dormammu & Umar is reversed on Earth-7045. In the main Marvel universe, Dormammu is the more impulsive one while Umar has a preference towards planning & manipulation. This was changed because of their titles, the Dread Dormammu and Umar the Unrelenting. Being called "unrelenting" implies that you're an unstoppable physical foe. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Energy Beings Category:Faltine Category:Dark Dimension citizens Category:Asexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Allows Powers Category:Sorcery Category:Environmental Empowerment Category:Super Strength Category:Astral Projection Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Dimension Travelling Category:Teleportation Category:Flight Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Time Travel Category:Invulnerability Category:Size Alteration Category:Immortals Category:Healing Factor Category:Energy Blasts Category:Construct Creation Category:Power Bestowal Category:Energy Absorption Category:Geniuses Category:Super Smart Category:Martial Artists Category:Expert Combatant Category:Occultism Category:Clea Family Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Doctor Strange's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Dormammu